The Park
by Kita-Collins
Summary: What is it about that park? Why can only Claire see it? Is there anything Myrnin can do to stop her going mad?
1. Its Just The Warehouse Claire

Claire's POV

I was walking home from campus, in the sunny Texas weather, when I spotted a park that gave me the creeps.

It was deserted and all the metal was rusty, im surprised it hasn't fallen down.

The swings were moving in the wind, but it didn't feel like the wind.

Then a chill suddenly ran down my spine.

_Whats in there_? I didn't feel like exploring today, maybe I could come back tomorrow, with Shane. _No way_, _You're old enough to look after yourself_. _You don't need Shane to protect you_; _you never have_, _but why now_? It just didn't feel right, the park. I hurried off round the corner, turning onto Lot Street.

"Damn where is that girl?" I heard Shane shout from inside Glass house. I had moved into Glass House a couple of months ago after Queen Bitch of Morganville: Monica Morrell had beaten me up and threw me down the stairs.

I unlocked the door and silently closed it, hoping not to attract attention. Obviously it didn't work. I turned round to find Shane towering over me, inspecting me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that just made me melt every time I looked at them.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Where have you been?" Eve asked whilst Shane was checking me for bit marks.

"Shane," I said gripping his hands. "Im fine I didnt get bitten."

"Then where were you?" He whispered.

"School, you?" I said innocently, I was trying to be as casual as possible. I wasn't lying when I told them I'd been at school but I also didn't mention the park.

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"Oh, you know the usual, physics, chem—."

"No, Claire, I mean what did you do _after_ you came out of school, it finished an hour ago, where have you been?"

"At Myrnin's." I said quickly, a bit _too_ quickly.

"Shall we call him then?" Shane asked.

I sighed in defeat. "I took a long route home and got distracted on the way. Sorry."

"Distracted with what?" Shane asked, god they just couldn't let it go!

"Okay well there's this park and it just really creeps me out."

"Damn Claire, just tell us the truth. There's no such thing as a park in Morganville, there never has been."

"Yes there is, it's just round the corner, come on I'll show you." I said.

Well, at least that gave me an excuse to bring Shane with me. _You're a wimp_!

I rounded the corner of the road, Shane by my side, and instantly felt the white hot chill run down my spine. I looked up at Shane how had shown no sign of… well anything.

"Why have you stopped, is something wrong?" He asked gripping my hand.

"Can't you see it?" I asked.

"What am I looked at?" He asked, searching the street.

"The park, it's right there!" I pointed to where the park was.

"There's no damn thing there, just a rundown warehouse, unless you want to play in there."

"Im not lying, there's a park there!" I said frustrated that couldn't see anything.

"Look, I don't want to be the one taking you to the looney bin so let's just forget about it. Please?" He said taking my hand. His eyes were boring into mine, melting me. How could I say no?

Shane's POV

I was starting to get really worried about Claire. She was talking about some creepy park on Silverleaf Street. She kept pointing to the warehouse that had been there since my junior years, I used to pass it every day on my way home from school. What was she talking about?

She also started to come home later and later each day, panting and slamming the door closed as hard as she could.

"That's it," I said, pausing my video game. "What the hell Claire, you've been coming home later every day and you're always short of breath, whats happening to you, whats going on?"

"It's-the-park." She whispered through gasps of airs, she was leaning against the wall for support.

"What happening to 'the park'?"

"Nothing." She said, straightened up then ran up the stairs.

Damn girls, can never understand them.

"Yo, chili man," Eve called from the kitchen. "Your cooking tonight!"

"Great." I said then she walked out and smacked me on the head. "And for that I am now putting in extra hot sauce for you."

"Oh no you don't, Gordon Ramsey, I've hid the spices. Good luck!" She said then skipped past me, and up the stairs.

"Oi," I called bringing in bowls of boring chili. Thanks to Eve and her 'hide the spices' game! "Dead people, chili's ready!"

Eve came rushing down, giggling, followed by Michael who was buttoning his shirt, smirking.

"Nice to know you guys had fun." I said winking at Michael. Eve flipped me off and snagged a bowl of chili, from my hand, to sit on the couch.

"Claire," I called. "You coming down?"

"Im not hungry." She called back. I turned round to Eve and Michael who both shrugged.

"Haven't you guys noticed," I said. "She's starting to miss tea since that damn 'park'."

"Then go up and see whats wrong with her." Eve said. "You are her boyfriend."

Claire's POV

There was a knock at my bedroom door, probably Shane.

"Come in." I said.

Shane stepped inside holding two bowls of chili.

"Im not hungry." I said.

"You haven't eaten for a while, and you looking kind of pale." I shrugged. "Claire, please eat something."

"Im not hungry." I said again.

He sighed and put the tray down on the floor to come sit by me.

"Whats that?" He asked nodding to my drawing.

"The park." I said distantly thinking about it.

"Okay, so whats all this?" He pointed at several dark smudges on the page.

"I don't know…" I said looking at it. "I didn't draw that."

"So this is what you see?"

"Yes, but I didn't draw the shadows, why are they there? I don't want to see the shadows!"

"Shadows, Claire what shadows?"

"Make them leave me alone!" I screamed and grabbed my head.

"Claire, Claire Shhh," Shane said. "Claire, calm down, it's me, Shane. No one's going to hurt you when im here, calm down."

The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Shane calling for Eve and Michael.


	2. Myrnin, We Need Help

Shane's POV

"Michael," I called. "Eve!"

"What, what is it?" Michael said rushing in.

"What happened to Claire?" Eve gasped.

"She drew that." I said pointing to her drawing.

"Whoa!" Eve said. "Is that what she sees, I so wanna go there!"

"Eve!" Michael snapped. "What are the smudges?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Claire said she didn't draw them, said something about she didn't want to see the shadows. She said they wouldn't leave her alone."

"We have to do something." Eve said.

"No!" I shouted. "Im not taking her to the looney bin, Eve! No way!"

"This is _Morganville_," Michael said. "_Anyone_ here should be in the looney bin, plus I don't think we have one."

"Like you said, Michael, this is Morganville." I said.

"Damn Shane just spit it out!" Eve said.

"Well we're living in a town with vampires, one of which is a crazy scientist who invents things."

"And…?" Eve prodded.

"I believe Claire, about the park. What if it was Myrnin that made the park, but it malfunctioned." I said, his machines were always malfunctioning.

"So what you're saying is," Michael said. "We go to the crazy vamps liar?"

"Yes," I said. "And we take Claire, he could stop this."

"Great," Eve sighed. "Mission: Retrieve Claire's sanity." Then she mocked an agent. Everyone looked at her as if we'd never seen her before. "What?" She said dropping the act.

"Never mind." Michael said, shaking his head. "Do we need stakes?"

"Better take some in case." I said.

Eve's POV

I remembered Claire telling me something about Myrnin's _lab_ being next to the Day House. Everyone knew Gramma Day; she'd lived in that same house all her life. The Day House was one of the Founder houses. Not many people knew the founder houses, the main ones were The Day House and The Glass House.

Our house went public, mainly because of Claire and Amelie. It was also something to do with all the _trouble_ we cause/get into.

"I guess where here then." I said.

"How do you know where we were going anyway?" Shane asked.

"Claire told me before." Shane shrugged then picked Claire up, bridal style – which was cute…

Michael ran ahead and knocked on the door to Myrnin's shack.

"What do you want?" Myrnin called from inside.

"Let us in." Michael demanded.

"I don't take orders from you." We heard Myrnin say.

Shane stepped forward, closer to the door. "Myrnin," I called but got no answer. "It's about Claire!"

Then the door slowly opened to reveal Myrnin's pale face.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking down at Claire in Shane's arms. "What happened to her?"

"That's what we came here to ask you." I said. "Can you help her?"

"Come in, come in." He said then pulled the door fully open to let us through.

"Lay her down on here." He said brushing off the… whatever it was he had lying around. Who knew with him, the crazy bipolar vamp of Morganville?

"I need to know what happened to her." He said.

"She keeps seeing this park," Shane said, putting her down. "But all we see is a warehouse."

"Where is this 'park'?" He asked searching for something.

"The old warehouse by TPU." I said which made him stop in mid search.

"What," Shane asked. "What is it?"

"No one is meant to see it." Myrnin said slowly standing up straight.

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"I have been working on this machine," _Like always_. "That creates a new setting on top of another. Claire was never meant to see it, no one is."

"So you created a damn park that had shadows that won't stop following Claire?" Shane said through gritted teeth.

"I have no control over what appears there, nor do I have control of whats inside it." Then he went over to a _machine_? "You say there were shadows?" He asked.

"Yeh and they've made her go mental." I said.

"This is more advanced than I expected." He said tapping his lip.

"Why," Shane said. "What are you thinking?"

"This 'park' that I created has seemed to adapt to me."

"Im sorry?" I asked, confused.

"You see, in my time of insanity I was extremely bubbly and playful."

"But…" Shane prodded.

"When I was hungry, my instincts took over and created a monster." He said looking at us each in turn.

"So what you're saying," Michael said. "Is that those 'shadows' are a version of your 'monster'?"

"Quite right." Myrnin said.

"Make them go away." Shane said his voice was distant, dreamy. He was looking at Claire with so much pain.

Michael's POV

When Myrnin explained what the shadows were I knew that he couldn't stop them. He was a vampire, always had the desire for blood, always the monster like we all were.

At least now we knew Claire wasn't all that crazy. I say that because she kind of still is, her being the only one to see the park, even when Myrnin explained that no one should see it except him.

"Myrnin," I said voicing my thoughts. "Why can Claire see it, even though the 'machine' was only meant to let you see it?"

"That" He said. "Is an excellent question."

"And…" I prodded.

"I haven't a clue." He said, shrugging. Great, how are we meant to help her if one: Myrnin's always going to be a blood thirsty monster and two: he doesn't know how Claire can see it.

"Pull the plug." Shane said.

"There is no cable for the plug to be attached to." Myrnin said.

"Flick the switch." Eve said.

"There's is no switch." He said.

"Then what controls the damn thing?" I asked.

"My mind."

I saw something savage flicker across Shane's eyes, I knew what he was thinking. Hell, even I was thinking it but we couldn't.

"Im not killing a vampire." Eve said. "Just thought I'd say that upfront."

Myrnin looked at us as if he'd never seen us before.

"What?" Shane asked. "Do you really think I was going to kill you, it was just a thought, doesn't mean I was going to do it."

"Then I'll have to take you word for it." Myrnin said glaring at him.


	3. No More Shadows

Eve's POV

"I think that should do it." Myrnin said, he was holding up a needle with _bright purple_ liquid inside.

"What the fuck is that?" Shane asked.

"This," Myrnin said shaking the needle. "Is what will make the shadows disappear, for Claire. Unfortunately I can't say the same for me."

"And you're going to inject _that_ into her?" I asked.

"Quite right." He said stepping up to Claire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shane said holding his hand up. "No way is that going in her, how do you even know it's safe?"

"I do not but im sure you'd rather her asleep than awake given the side effects."

"What side effects?" Michael asked.

"Screaming, nausea, dizziness and feeling numb."

"They don't sound too good in a combination." I said.

"Which is why it is best she is asleep." He replied.

Then before we could react he plunged the needle into Claire's vein and pushed the purple liquid inside.

"That should stabilize it, she will still experience the park but no shadows."

"What was in that exactly?" Shane asked.

"A bit of my blood and some other chemicals which you could never understand."

"Wait," Michael said. "Did you just say some of your blood?"

"Yes, it's not a problem is it?" Myrnin asked in a bit too innocent way.

Michael was about to say something else, when Claire suddenly groaned. She was beside her in seconds.

"Claire?" He asked.

"Shane?" Claire asked.

"Right here." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," She said. "And dizzy." Laying her head back down on the table. "Wait." She said, lifting her head back up.

"You're at my lab, dear, do not worry."

"Um, why?" Claire asked.

"Best if we do not remind you, my dear."

"Remind me of what?" She asked getting up, then instantly fell down when her feet touched the ground.

Myrnin, using his vamp speed, caught Claire round the waist. He pulled her close to him when she still couldn't get her balance.

"I can't feel my legs." She gasped.

"That's just the side-effects," Myrnin said. "Don't worry you'll have feeling in a couple of minutes. Hold on to me for support, if you wish."

Shane cleared his throat. "Why don't I take her?" He said.

"Of course." Myrnin said reluctantly handing Claire over, Shane scooped her up, bridal style.

"You should take her home now." Myrnin said. "She needs to rest to make sure the medicine taken action."

Shane nodded then headed up the stairs. Me and Michael followed but I stopped next to Myrnin.

He looked down at me frowning. "Thank you." I said then hurried off to grab Michael's hand.

Claire's POV

What were they talking about, medicine? Why were my legs numb? God I can't think, I feel too dizzy.

"Right," Shane said when we arrived back at Glass House. "You're going straight to bed, you hear me?"

"Yes _dad_." I said.

He smiled and kissed me on the head. "I mean it, get some rest." He opened the door to my room and carried me onto the bed.

He was about to leave when I said. "Wait, stay, please?"

"Okay." He said and got underneath the covers with me. I buried my face into his neck and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up with a sudden thump on the cold wooden floor. I groaned and sat up, I looked up at my clock it was 6am.

"Are you alright?" Shane said pocking his head over the edge of the bed.

"Yeh, sorry to wake you." She said getting her clothes out her closet.

"Don't worry I'll get straight back to sleep, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school." I said about to open the door.

"Wait," Shane said before I could walk out. "Remember, no park."

"Yes boss." I said.

"Hey, do I look like a vampire, not to mention ancient!" He said gesturing to himself, I couldn't help but laugh.

Even though Shane told me not to go to the park, I was going to anyway. I needed to find out more, why it's there, why only I can see it and what created it.

They didn't know that I was going to skip school so I took my back pack for weapons, school books and a notepad.

It was there like always, dark, gloomy and mysterious. Positioning myself under a nearby tree, facing the park, I pulled out my notepad and began writing down theories on how the park appeared. I don't know what I was looking for but I knew something was different, I could feel it.

Right then I saw Shane walking down Lot Street, thankfully his head was down but I wasn't taking any chances.

I quickly packed up my stuff and ran to the park, opening the gate. I came up with a theory that if no one but me could see the park, then they wouldn't see anything inside it. Right now I was taking my chances.

Shane came to the end of the road and stopped; he lifted his head then stared into the park. I thought he was looking at me but he just carried on walking. So I was right!

Then I realized what I had walked into, the dark, gloomy mysterious park. I slowly turned around, not sure what to expect. But I wasn't ready for _this_!


	4. She's Gone

Claire's POV

It was worse than Morganville could ever be. On the outside it looked so innocent compared to this; it was a completely different setting.

It reminded me of Myrnin: innocent on the outside but a living hell within, which, despite everything, made me smile.

The climbing frame was on fire, it was raining, storming and there were… _shadows_. How could I have forgotten them before?

I wanted to explore, now that it was so different, but I couldn't because I wasn't prepared. I'll come back tomorrow with more stuff.

Yeh, I better go now, the shadows were starting to notice my sudden appearance.

I turned round and started to run towards the gate which I came through. It was locked so I started to climb over; the fence was up to my shoulders.

My backpack was weighing me down so I jumped back down and threw it over the gate. I was halfway up the fence and nearly over when a hand grabbed onto my wrist, two hands grabbed onto my waist and another grabbed onto my hair pulling me away from the fence. They dragged me back.

"No!" I screamed. "Let go!" Then everything went black.

Myrnin's POV

I was feeding Bob, my pet spider, when I got a terrible headache. I could hear voices murmuring something. Someone was in the lab! But I would smell them, even if they were vampire.

"No!" I heard a girl scream, they sounded familiar… Claire! "Let go!" She screamed again. I thought it was coming outside but I noticed a slight echo to the voice. _The park_! My dear Claire has gone and run into the park.

I must warn Amelie, and Glass House. As much as I would deny it, I know it is as much their business as it is mine.

I can never figure out how you work these stupid little devices. I gave up and smashed it against the wall in frustration. Alas, the portal! The colours swirled around to form the Glass House living room.

"Whoa!" Eve said jumping off the sofa.

"Don't be so alarmed dear; you've seen it many a times." I said.

"Yeh _too_ many times."

"Are you other roommates here?"

"Ah, Shane should be back from getting the groceries so—."

Then the front door swung open with Shane panting, he was holding shopping bags in one hand and a backpack in another.

"I… found this… outside the… warehouse… its Claire's." He said between gasps for air. "I… think… Claire's gone… inside… the park."

"Quite right," I said. "Please, sit down this might take a while."

Michael padded down the stairs a moment later to join them. "I heard, explain!"

"It seems Claire has ventured out into the park, by doing this has reactivated the shadows. You see the park is now fully developed to my mind, on the outside it looks mysterious yet innocent. As Claire has discovered now, on the inside it is much, much more."

"How do you know the shadows are back?" Shane asked.

"I heard her, screaming at them. I felt it too." I said narrowing my eyes, remembering the headache.

"Whats going to happen to her?" Eve squeaked.

"Who knows? My mind is a mystery even to myself." That wasn't entirely true, I knew there was one thing, one thing above all I've always wanted to do. I feared that the shadows were created by the monster within, _the monster that wanted a taste of Claire_.

Shane's POV

Claire had lied to me, told me she'd go to school, told me she wouldn't go near the park. What if she was in trouble, and I wouldn't be able to save her because Myrnin couldn't control his damn machines!

"We have to go and get her!" I said standing up.

"Im afraid for you such a thing would be quite difficult." Myrnin said. "I recall you saying all you see is a warehouse; all that will be there is a warehouse and all you step into will be the warehouse."

"Then change your damn machine to make us see it." Michael said.

"I can try, but my machine is powered by my mind. It will only allow you in if I truly want it."

"I still don't get how she could see it, the park." I said. "I mean it's not like you wanted her to, right?"

Myrnin nodded his head. "I have come up with a theory, which you will not like."

I tensed up. "Go on." I said stiffly.

"Claire and I have become so attached in many ways, including my thirst for her blood, which has caused her to subconsciously break my mind block."

"Your right, I don't like it." I said through gritted teeth.

Michael gave me the look that said 'leave it'. I sighed. "So what, are we going to do, you somehow let us in then we find Claire and bring her back."

"It's not that simple." Myrnin said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then do some machine shit, or god help me I will stake your vampire ass!"

"Calm down, Mr Collins," He said. "I must think."

"About what?" I roared. "How you're going to be sipping tea later?"

Myrnin was suddenly up and in my face. "Do be careful what you say boy, you have no idea how much Claire's life is on the line."

"Then tell us." Michael said. "Whats going to happen?"

Myrnin sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "Im so terribly sorry." He said shaking his head. "It's all so wrong."

"Damn it Myrnin tell us!" Eve said.

"The shadows are created to represent the monster within…"

"Go on…" Eve prodded.

He sighed and looked down, ashamed. "The monster that has the desire for Claire's blood."

We all gasped and stared at Myrnin.


	5. Mission: Save Claire

Eve's POV

Oh my poor CB, right now his 'monster' could be sucking the life out of her, and we won't be able to do anything about it.

"Wait," I said. Shane, who had his head in his hands, looked up at me. "Myrnin you said you can see the park because it's your mind." Everyone frowned at me. "Well why aren't you in there now saving her?" I said.

"Because, my dear, that would be extremely idiotic! If I enter the park that will only strengthen the power, and Claire will surely be dead."

"Damn it!" Shane screamed in frustration.

"Sweetie," I said putting my hand on his. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, distantly, and sat back sighing.

"Instead of sitting around," He said. "Can we please at least try and do _something_."

"Of course," Myrnin said getting up. "On my way back to the lab I shall inform Amelie, in the meantime I would like you 3 to stand outside the 'warehouse' and wait for the park to appear."

"So that's all you're going to do?" Shane asked. "We risk our life for Claire when this is your damn problem, can't you just shut it down, if you wanted!"

Something horrid flashed across Myrnin's eyes. "Please," He said calmly. "Do not make me think such a thing."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Shutting it down would destroy all within, including Claire."

We all stared at him, speechless. Myrnin nodded once then opened the portal again.

"Great," Shane said. "We have to _wait_."

I smirked. "At least she's not in your park, damn that _would_ be scary."

He flipped me off then stood up and left into the kitchen.

Shane's POV

So now they expect me to _wait_, to see if Claire survives. _She will_, _Shane_, _she's strong_. I opened the cupboard under the sink and got a bag of weapons.

"Um, Shane?" Eve said eyeing the bag.

"Come on Eve, there's blood drinking shadows. Do you think they're going to sit down and have a cup of tea and discuss giving Claire back?"

She sighed. "As long as you don't use that on Myrnin, he's not the enemy Shane! He's helping us even though he hates us interfering."

"Whatever, come on he might have activated it."

We met Michael in the hallway and opened the door to go save Claire. The amount of times she'd got herself into trouble you'd have thought she asks for it!

When we got to the warehouse, it wasn't a warehouse anymore. It was exactly the same as Claire had drawn, a misty dark place, filled with shadows.

I ran for the gate, which was up to my chest, and shoved it open. I remember finding Claire's backpack there; she must have left it there when she went in.

When I climbed over I turned round to find mayhem! There were things on fire, trees crashing down. Suddenly thunder crashed which made Eve yelp, lighting hit close by.

"I see her." Someone said, it echoed all through the park. I turned round to look at Michael and Eve. They were looking at me with confused faces too.

"Well damn," I said. "Someone take me off to the looney bin, im hearing voices!"

I turned back round to the hell that we faced.

"Run, you must run to her." The voice said again.

"Damn it what the hell is that?" Michael said.

I shrugged. "It sounds like Myrnin, plus who else could be."

They nodded and started walking towards the group of shadows.

"Do be careful," The voice said again. "The shadows are a form or diseased vampires." _Great_, _now were dealing with bipolar shadows_.

I pitched Michael a silver coated stake and Eve silver nitrate gun. I got out a bow with arrows that were silver tipped.

"Ready?" I called. They both made the OK sign as me charged forward.

Michael's POV

"Michael!" Shane called. "Go get Claire; we've got your back." I nodded gripping my unused stake and ran towards another cluster.

"Shane!" I yelled. "Pitch me a knife!" He nodded and dropped the bag fishing through for a silver-coated knife. He stood up again and threw it to me. I snatched it out the air then plunged it into an oncoming shadow.

I ran into the crowd of shadows that were coming left right and centre. They all went down as the next lot came.

Finally I got through the oncoming shadows and saw one was left. He was hovering over something. I charged towards him but was too slow, he turned round and pinned me to the ground. His free hand held down the hand that I was holding the stake with.

I grunted at the force of the blow to my face. Then I saw Claire's limp body, over the shoulder of the shadow, it made me want to fight, fight for my little sister I never had.

I rolled over so I was on top of the shadow and lunged the stake with so much force it pinned him to the ground. There was a high pitch scream then it faded, along with all the other shadows.

Shane grabbed Eve and they ran over towards me. I turned round to Claire, she had bruises on her neck and wrists… there were bite marks everywhere and all of which she wasn't bleeding from.

"No." Shane whispered as he noticed. He collapsed onto his knees beside her and started caressing her face. "No, Claire please, come back."

"Michael?" Eve said, a tear falling down her face. "Is she…?"  
"Eve," I said, eyes stinging with threatening tears. "Im sorry, im so sorry."

She broke down in sobs against my chest, tears staining my shirt.

Shane let out an ear-splitting scream, the one he used when Alyssa and his mom died. The scream that carried pure love, guilt and anger. The scream he used only for when he lost someone he loved.

"You need to get out." Said a voice. "Im shutting down the machine, get out!"

Shane scooped Claire up as I took Eve's hand, we ran for the exit without any trouble.


	6. No, Claire

Shane's POV

I'd lost her, Claire, _my_ Claire, because of some crazy ass machine Myrnin had built. That was it; no more Claire to stop me, Myrnin was dead!

Claire's cell phone rang from inside her pocket. I took it out and saw Myrnin's bunny slippers lighting up the screen.

"You're dead," I screamed down the phone. "I swear to fuck; when you're asleep I'll come and stake your ass! You have my word, you blood sucking leach!"

"I know how to save her." He said.

I was about to open my mouth to say something else but Michael snatched the phone off me.

"How?" He asked.

I heard Myrnin's distant voice. _"Bring her to the lab."_

"No way in hell!" I shouted.

"Shane," Michael snapped. "Do you at least want a chance to save Claire, to get her back, to hold her again?"

"Damn it Michael!" I said, but I wasn't refusing. I needed her back, I needed to hear her tell me it was okay, I needed to see her smile! "Fine." I whispered.

"We're coming." Michael said then shut the phone. He took Claire out of my grasp and started walking in the direction of the lab.

When we got there Myrnin was pacing his lab, it was a wreck! His books were scattered everywhere, broken glass covering the floor, parts of the machine he'd built were crushed and abandoned in the corners of the room.

"Put her on there." He said pointing to the lab table she'd once laid on, alive.

Michael nodded then gently lifted Claire onto the table; he let her head down slowly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked not wanting to take my eyes off Claire.

He didn't answer. "Myrnin," I said again my anger levels rising. "What are you going to do?"

He sighed and walked over to Claire and inspected her bruising and bites.

"Im so sorry." He whispered then leaned in to her neck.

It took me a moment to realize what he'd done. "No!" I screamed and tried to pull him away.

Michael came up behind me and grabbed my arms slamming me against the wall.

"You want her back don't you?" He asked. Eve was silently crying in the corner.

"Not like this," I whispered. "Not like _you_!"

"Well your just going to have to except it!" He shouted.

I laughed hoarsely. "Yeh, because that's so easy for you, being one of them."

"You think I want this? You think I want Claire to become a monster like me? I just want my little sister back and im pretty sure you want your girlfriend back. So back off, or I'll have to make you."

Myrnin gasped and fell backwards; Michael caught him halfway and gently eased him down.

"Did it work?" Eve asked, wiping her red eyes.

"Yes." Myrnin whispered. "Be patient, it will take longer to process because she was dead."

I hated him, hated him for do this to _my_ Claire! Part of me was overjoyed but the other half, my dad's half, wanted me to grab a stake and drive it through his heart. I would to Claire too but I couldn't, I loved her, but I wasn't going to become a fang banger.

_Then stay away from her_, _she'll move on_. _But she'll move on _without_ me_.

I turned round and punched the wall in frustration, the contact made my hand burst into searing pain but thankfully it didn't bleed.

"Calm down," Myrnin said getting to his feet. "I don't want to have your blood staining my walls."

"Yeh, you'd rather it be Claire's." I spat.

Then suddenly Claire gasped and opened her eyes.

**Im going to be making a sequel to this, hope you enjoyed it so far ;) xx**


End file.
